Loneliness Desires Company
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy is left alone after the end of Legacy but he's felt alone longer than that. NC-17 Slash M/M


**title:** Loneliness Desires Company  
**authors:** dreamscarred  
**rating:** NC-17  
**warnings:** hand jobs, angsty-ish, fluff  
**pairing:** Randy Orton x Evan Bourne  
**summary:** Randy is left alone after the end of Legacy but he's felt alone longer than that.  
**beta:** none all mistakes are our own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**disclaimer: **not mine  
**note:** Fic was requested on my fic request thread on livejournal by **246kisses** . Hope you like it.

It was over, mission accomplished. Randy had elevated the next two main eventers, at least he hoped he had. He stay flat on the mat has New Day played while Cody and Ted mocked him by striking his pose above him. Legacy was over and Randy would be a lone wolf again. Alone something he was all too use to being even during his time with legacy.

Even though the three of them had been a team it was always Ted and Cody, Randy just felt like a tag along. Yes he had been the leader but he just felt like a third wheel to the couple. He was glad that the stable was over it would be easier to be alone then to try not watch the love birds flirty about in front of him constantly.

Randy walked to the back during the commercial break he walked by Ted and Cody not saying anything to them and they seem not to notice him. Always alone, that was how Randy liked it or at least pretended to like it. Stepping in the locker room he gathered his things and made his way into the shower area.

The shower wasn't empty several superstars where in there doing their post match clean up rinse off the sweat and grime from their bodies. Randy kept his mean face on making sure none of them spoke to him and kept their distance.

Randy stood under the spray letting his all the remnants of Legacy flow down the drain with his sweat and dirt from his body. Randy noticed the other superstars walking out of the shower leaving him fully alone to his thoughts of loneliness.

Randy didn't get it. Was there something wrong with him that made people just not want to have relationships with him? All Randy ever had was one night stands, over and over. He tried to initiate conversation with the people he met and brought home to his bed but it just never amounted to anything. It seem like all people wanted him for was just sex or to get a head like Ted and Cody.

Once it was determine Legacy had run its course and been a success Ted and Cody all but ignored him. He wasn't even able to keep their friendship, and just couldn't understand why. Randy grabbed the soap and lathered his body slowly covering his chest, torso and groin in bubbles. "Am I that much of an asshole," Randy whispered feeling like crying and going to the dark place. He turned his wrist over looking at the scars and fading cuts of previous lonely nights that were hiding to the naked eye buy his tattooed sleeves.

"Uh hey Randy," Randy snapped his head around to meet the chocolate eyes of the young Evan Bourne.

"Yes?" Randy spoke softly trying to hide his sadness.

"Could I use your soap?" Evan blushed at Randy's intense stare.

"I didn't use a cloth so if you don't mind that it's," Randy voice trailed off not wanting to let Evan know where the soap had been.

"That's fine. Are you ok?" Evan saw a vulnerable look flash in Randy's eyes.

"I just need some alone time," Randy handed him the soap and went to leave.

"Sounds more like that is your problem," Evan grabbed Randy's arm. "People leave you alone," Evan watched as Randy came back under the spray with him.

"I treat people like asshole and I'm jerk that's why they leave me alone," Randy frowned.

"No, that's not true. They just don't see the real you," Evan reached his hands up cupping Randy's face. "People don't see the real me either," Evan let warmth flood his eyes showing Randy that they were kindred. "They think they way we are in that ring is how we always are they can't get past the illusion. The illusion that you are a hard cold snake and me just a worthless mutt."

"Evan," Randy whispered amazed at how the young man was so strong and confident not how he perceived him. This was the point Evan was making to him people didn't take the time to understand them just thought what they saw was what they would get. "Your right. Even I do that to others you're so much stronger than I thought you're not a mutt."

"Thanks. You're not cold," Evan pressed his body to Randy's. "You feel really warm to me."

"I don't want one night stand," Randy looked down at Evan his dark hair wet and matted to his head.

"Nor do I," Evan closed his eyes water falling from his lashes like tears. "You don't want to be alone and neither do I," ran his hands down Randy's back stopping them just above Randy's ass to make the touch more loving than sexual.

"You want a relationship with me?" Randy stepped back and tilted Evan's head up so he could lose himself in those brown eyes.

"I'd like to try. I want to know you better and if anything at least be your friend," Evan felt Randy's lips brush his. "With benefits."

Randy let go with of Evan's face and stormed out of the shower. "You're no different than them," Randy spat shoving his things into his bag quickly pulling on his gym gear.

"Randy wait that's not what I," Evan looked in the locker room seeing it was completely empty. "Meant. Fuck," Evan swore and walked to his bag and picked up a white card. "At least I planned a head for a second chance."

Randy stumbled slightly as he made his way into the elevator after spending a couple hours in the hotel bar drowning his sorrows. He was still alone avoiding the offers of the men and woman wanting nothing more to say they had the legend killer sexually thrill them. He had hope Evan would have made an appearance only after sitting in his car driving to the hotel he had realized he was too hasty in running from the small man. That he might have miss read the meaning of the words, with benefits.

Maybe all Evan meant was friends with sexual benefits not backstage political ones like Ted and Cody had used him for before tossing him aside. Sexual benefits might not be a bad thing it would at least mean he would sleep with the same person instead of hunting for a new lay nightly. Have someone with a common bond to talk with and kill his loneliness even if it wasn't a full relationship it would be better than nothing.

"Not going to happen, I blew it," Randy shook his head doubt Evan would approach him again. He was a jerk and asshole just like he was to everyone else he had been the same to the one person trying to look past his outer shell.

The door clicked as Randy swiped his white key card through the lock opening the door. The room was dark just as he left it, just like his heart. Dark cold and empty. Randy walked in the dark knowing the layout of the room as it was like all other hotel he placed his hand on the edge of the bed letting it trail the comforter until his toe touched the night stand. Randy lifted his hand from the bed letting it touch the metal of the lamp stroking his hand up the lamp tip his fingers flicked the switch illuminating the room.

"What fuck," Randy jumped as his back hit the wall.

"Hey there," smiled Evan lying on the bed in nothing but jeans with a plate of chocolates next to him.

"What are you doing here? How the fuck did you get in?" Randy was still in shock at Evan on his bed his alcohol fuzzed brain not quite computing everything.

"I was worried I might say something wrong so I stole your extra key card before talking to you in the shower," Evan sat up on the bed.

"Get the fuck out," Randy spat realized he's mouth had moved faster than his brain. "Fuck," Randy growled knowing that's not what he wanted to say.

"Calm down," Evan leaned over taking Randy's hand. "I know you don't want me to leave. Look I didn't word that benefits line right back at the arena. I don't want your backstage power or benefits of being friends or aligned with you. Just meant it would be nice you fooling around with someone you know a bit more about than a one night stand," Evan bit his lip hoping he had explained himself right.

"I see," Randy thought about Evan's offer. It was offer that meant he didn't need to be alone and a chance for love. A chance Randy was going to take. "Those for me?" Randy climbed on the bed so that lay facing Evan only the chocolates between them.

"Maybe," Evan picked on up and pressed it to Randy's lips. Randy took a bite of the chocolate discovering it was a cherry truffle a bit of the cherry juice running down his chin. Evan moved closer and licked the juices off Randy's chin.

"Open up," Randy selected a truffle and fed it to Evan. Evan took the chocolate into his mouth chewing it slightly before moving the chocolates to get closer to the tattooed man. The two men pressed together from chest to crotch moving their legs to tangle the limbs together. Closing their eyes they finally kissed the melting cherry chocolate coating their tongues as they preformed a sweet dance.

"Randy," Evan inhaled breaking the kiss. "I won't have sex with you on the on the first date," he rubbed their noses together feeling his hardening cock press to Randy's equally hard shaft.

"This is a date?" Randy questioned rocking his hips together.

"I guess," Evan wrapped his arms around Randy's neck.

"What about a hand job?" Randy rutted against Evan just needing to feel intimate at the moment, he need to show his feelings in the way he knew best, sex.

"I think we can do that," Evan took Randy's hand and placed it on his fly. Randy popped the button and pulled the zipper down curling his hand around Evan's pulsing cock. Evan pulled down the gym pants Randy was still wearing from earlier when he rushed out of the locker room just enough to free his shaft.

They began kissing again each of them moving their hands up and down showing the other how they would stroke themselves. When Randy reached Evan's tip he would swirl the pad of his thumb over the tip smearing the oozing pre-cum. Evan would squeeze the red head of Randy tight and give it a quick twist before descending his hand down again.

The pleasure was building for both of them they gasped into the kiss pulling apart gazing into each other's eyes. Emotions swirling between their eyes telling one another that this was a beginning of something wonderful.

"Close," Randy moaned pushing himself through the tunnel of Evan's hand. "Oh yeah," Randy shot his load the white ribbons erupting over Evan's hand and splashing on their clothes and the bed. Randy's hand stilled has he rode out his orgasm letting himself enjoy having it brought on by someone who cares.

Randy licked his lips as the last wave of orgasm rolled past and began pumping Evan's cock quicker feeling it twitch against his palm. Evan's breathing got heavier and heavier his hips quiver as his orgasm hit. His cum mirroring Randy's in the way it spilled out over the older man's hand and down on the bed.

Both men ignored the cum stained blankets and held each other close just nuzzling and kissing the bits of skin they saw. For the first time in a long time neither of them felt alone.


End file.
